


The Lessons

by Lilapolly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilapolly/pseuds/Lilapolly
Summary: Buffy has just been dumped for being ‘too boring' when her lifelong crush moves to town. What’s a girl to do? Buffy has always been invisible to Angel, her best friend's older brother, but she knows they could be great together. However, his previous girlfriend isn't all that vanilla and Buffy doesn't really feel capable of wooing anyone. Would following her roommate's suggestion and getting some experience with Spike, bartender and resident bad boy help lead Buffy to her true love?
Relationships: Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	The Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn / all human collage AU with Buffy temporarily mooning over Angel so be prepared for that, but this is a SPUFFY story and will end with a Spuffy HEA so do not fret  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Mutant Enemy and Joss. The only thing that belongs to me is the story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1  
Buffy spent almost every waking hour of every goddamn day trying to be responsible, prepared for anything.  
She had not been prepared for this.  
After another night of restless dreams, she was woken by the shrill sounds of the phone ringing. She’d taken the phone from the nightstand, a groggy “Ungh,” the only sound which managed to escape her mouth. After reaching for the glass of water on her nightstand and taking a long gulp, she was somehow able to form words. “Hello, this is Buffy speaking.” It would have come out almost eloquently if it weren’t for the rough edge of sleep in her voice as she’d spoken and the loud yawn that followed.  
“Oops!” The familiar voice sounded remorseful. “Did I wake you up?”  
“It’s okay,” Buffy mumbled, “Pulled a late night. I have a midterm tomorrow, probably needed to get up soon anyways, but Cordy? Why in the love of mocha chip fraps are you calling me before 10 a.m.?”  
“Ahhh!”  
The screech coming from Buffy’s long-time best friend jarred her abruptly awake as she cleared the sleep from her eyes and took a large gulp of water.  
“Because...” Cordy dragged the word out. “Oh. My. God. Buffy! You will totally never believe what I just found out!”  
Buffy and Cordelia Chase had met in middle school. Their moms had been close, and Buffy had spent almost every day after school over at the Chases’ before moving to Sunnydale with her mother and sister after her parents’ divorce. Despite the long-distance friendship, it always felt like no time at all had passed between each of their conversations. They were as close as ever.  
This better be good if she’s waking me up literally screaming.  
“I’m never going to believe what?”  
“Angel is going to be in Sunnydale for the year!” Cordy announced, voice high. “He asked me if he could have your number! I’m pretty sure he wants to meet up for coffee or something when he’s settled in. He doesn’t know anyone else in town yet and he said it would be ‘nice to see your cute face.’”  
Buffy’s heart tightened at the mention of Cordelia's brother Angel. Angel Chase. Her best friend’s big brother, and the object of Buffy’s affection and infatuation. His handsome face had only become more attractive to Buffy over the years. When she had met him, she had only been thirteen while he had been seventeen, but they were both grown now, and he no longer seemed so much older and out of reach. He was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend: stable and kind, and when he embraced Buffy, she felt like his large frame could somehow protect her and keep her safe from all the bad the world had to offer.  
“He really said that?”  
She couldn't believe it. Despite everything, she knew Angel still saw her as nothing more than a surrogate little sister. Not to mention that he had been with his girlfriend Darla since senior year of highschool.  
“Of course, Buff! He misses you, it's obvious. Plus, I think he and Darla are fighting again, maybe it’s your chance to slip in.”  
Her crush on Angel had never been a secret from Cordelia, who had liked Darla just as much as Buffy had, if her low murmurs of bitch or whore every time the girl entered the room were any indication. Cordelia was not one to give niceties to those she didn’t think deserved it. Plus, she had always wanted her friend to become a real part of the family, and Buffy’s crush on Angel had invariably meant that this dream could one day become a reality.  
Still, Buffy could never truly consider trying to steal a boy in a perfectly happy relationship, even if his girlfriend was a bitch, so she steered the conversation away from Cordelia’s big brother. Even though her best friend knew about her crush, knowing too much about his life usually only led Buffy to heartache.  
It was still happy news though, so when Buffy finally left her room she was smiling cheerfully, and her grin only grew when she found the plate of pancakes and bacon that one of her roommates, Willow, had left her. Sweet and salty, the perfect way to start the day.  
Not even the fact that she had an exam the next day was able to spoil her mood. It was her last midterm, and she was looking at plenty more free time in the upcoming weeks. When she left 1630 Revello Drive in the late afternoon, the sky was a perfect postcard-blue, the sun beaming down and warming her tanned skin. It might have been early autumn, but it was still California, and although the library was a fair distance away, it seemed like the perfect day for a walk. The birds chirped away a happy song that seemed to match Buffy’s elated mood perfectly.  
When she had gotten there, even her studying went extraordinarily well. In fact, Buffy had been so engrossed in her textbook, she hadn’t been aware of the voice echoing over the speakers, telling occupants there were “Ten minutes until closing” and that “Everyone should pack up and bring books to the front for checkout”, until an employee had tapped her on the shoulder and told her the library was closed. She had quickly grabbed her books and profusely apologized to the employee at check-out for not leaving until after closing time, shuffling out the library doors as quickly as possible only to be confronted with…  
This.  
There had been absolutely no sign that later that evening, as Buffy stepped out of the library doors, ready for her walk home, that the sky would have darkened to a charcoal grey. It was dark enough that it could pass for night, even though at 6 p.m. the sun should still be up.  
Rain was pummelling down, deep puddles already forming in the almost vacant parking lot. Buffy could already feel droplets of moisture sinking into her clothes with the humidity and she could only groan at the prospect of the thirty-minute walk home. Why hadn’t she worn that hoody again? Right—to feel cute. She had been in a good mood that morning and that had seemed like reason enough to dress up. A stupid reason, in retrospect, she thought as she shivered.  
There was no way she could walk home in this weather. It was time to call Willow to ask her if she could drive Buffy home. She felt bad making her friend go out of her way since they had the same midterm tomorrow, but she was sure her other roommate, Faith, was out partying tonight since she had finished her exams early. Well, Faith had been out partying even before her exams had finished.  
The excitement from the early morning had been completely eradicated, only to be replaced with anxiety. A litany of thoughts kept running through her mind. I’ll be drenched. My books will get drenched. How did I not think to check the weather forecast before leaving the house this morning? How did I not think to bring an umbrella? How could I be so irresponsible?  
A hand reached over to tap her shoulder and Buffy jumped, letting out a small scream.  
“Whoa! ’M so sorry pet, didn’t mean to startle you!” Said a deep voice behind her. “You are blocking the way out, though.”  
Still startled, Buffy turned around, ready to apologise, but the words froze on her lips.  
The man behind her was already taking a step back, holding one hand out in front of him placatingly, and wow. He was beautiful—not Buffy’s usual type, but still gorgeous. He was young-ish, maybe in his mid-twenties, probably three to four years older than Buffy. She couldn’t help but be slightly shocked by how he managed to pull off his bleach-blond hair. If someone had told her she’d find a man with peroxide hair literally glued to his skull attractive, she would have balked and then laughed. It somehow suited him though, making his sharp, handsome features stand out—his cheekbones were so well-defined she wanted to run her hands along them only to know how they felt. They looked sharp enough to cut glass. His deep blue eyes pierced into Buffy, looking at her too directly, lodging the words in her throat.  
It felt like she stood there for minutes just staring before she finally mumbled, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”  
A small, confused smile tugged on the corners of the stranger’s lips, and oh God, had he noticed her checking him out?  
“No need to say sorry, ’m the one who startled you.” He looked her up and down, eyes finally seeming to focus on the pile of books in her hands.  
She wasn’t sure if the shiver that ran through her body was due to the unusually cold fall air or his eyes on her.  
“No umbrella I’m guessing, by the look of you. Let me walk you to your car so you don’t get your books wet, luv’”.  
“Huh?” Wow, Buffy, not big with the sentence-making today, are we? Then his question caught up with her. “Oh, yeah, no umbrella. But it’s okay! I didn’t drive, I’m just calling a friend to pick me up. Buffy and cars are kinda un-mixy things,” she babbled, looking around awkwardly.  
Had she really just told this guy she was alone and without a ride? No matter how pretty he was, that had probably not been one of her smartest moves. It may not be that late, but it was dark, and the area was almost empty due to the rain—just the two of them standing there alone, the sound of the downpour sloshing against the gravel almost deafening.  
His eyes narrowed at the sound of her name, eyebrows creasing slightly.  
“Buffy? What kind of name is that?”  
Buffy balked. Okay, cute stranger suddenly seems a lot less cute. Excuse you?  
This man didn’t even know her. Had no one taught him any manners, or did he think being a pretty boy excused him from respecting someone he had only just met? Who made comments like that to someone they didn’t know?! The gall of it!  
Buffy crossed her arms defensively, indignation seeming to push away any fear she had been feeling. “Hey! My mother named me Buffy. It’s cute. I like my name!”  
And she had just confirmed her name to this strange man. Stupid. Just because he was cute and young didn’t mean he wasn’t a potential serial killer. Most serial killers were actually young males. The anxious thoughts drifted back through Buffy’s head in a steady stream, making her almost jump again as he spoke.  
“For a pet rabbit, maybe.” The man scoffed, but his eyes were soft and teasing.  
Was he flirting with her? Not that it mattered! This man was clearly not her type. He wore all black, a dark leather duster covering a black t-shirt and dark ripped skinny jeans with safety pins haphazardly holding together tears in the thick fabric. He even had a small scar on his left eyebrow, plus the flirtatious smile he wore on his lips—it all screamed danger, and Buffy was decidedly not looking for anything or anyone dangerous.  
Besides, even if he practically had ‘Bad Boy’ stamped on his forehead, he was shorter than she liked. She liked muscular and broad. Dark hair and eyes, not light. Kind and warm features, not sharp-mouthed, smirking punks.  
“Yeah, and what’s your name? Mr. Name Judge-r?” The retort sounded stupid even as she said it out loud.  
The man’s small smile grew even wider.  
She regretted taking the bait, but it was too late to back down now. “Let me guess… Do you go by Billy?” She needed to get at least one decent jab in, dammit.  
Unaffected, he reached out a hand to shake hers. “Name’s Spike, actually,” he drawled. His voice was deep with a British accent that made her heart flutter for a second.  
Bad Buffy! It’s not fluttering because you think he’s cute. It’s fluttering because you’re out in the dark alone with a strange man. A man who apparently paints his fingernails black... I didn’t realise guys even painted their nails!  
Buffy kept her arms crossed. Spike seemed confused for a second before dropping his own hand almost awkwardly back to his side.  
“And your mom named you Spike? Wow- that just screams class.” Buffy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “And speaking of animals, I’m pretty sure I’ve met at least three bulldogs with the same name as you.”  
Buffy winced inside. Stop antagonising the man you’re with alone at night in a parking lot. No one with a name like Spike is good news. Plus, God, there is no way his mom actually named him that.  
He confirmed her thoughts as he let out a chuckle. An honest-to-god laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides like she hadn’t just tried to insult him. He rubbed his neck sheepishly, but quickly turned back to his initial confident smirk. “Is just what people call me, luv.” He paused for a second. “Guess you’re right, ’m a right Pratt sometimes, can’t be one to judge. Still a silly name though, you bint.” He added in a soft mumble.  
“Anyways,” said Buffy, eager to end the conversation. “I’ll just call up one of my friends and they’ll drive me home, no need to stick around.”  
“You sure you don’t want a ride? My car’s just parked around the corner, it will take a while for your friends to get here and then back. Could drive you home?” he offered.  
She waved him off. “I’m really okay, I promise. It’s a short drive. I'll be fine.”  
Spike must have seen the apprehension in Buffy’s face because he nodded, eyes softening, before reaching out to hand her his umbrella.  
“I know you must be nervous, I’m a strange man and it’s dark—”  
“I’m not nervous,” Buffy scoffed, but the lie was obvious.  
“Take this at least.” He said, leaning back against the outer brick wall of the library. “The ledge above us doesn’t cover rain well enough when there’s this much wind. Wouldn’t want a pretty thing like you to catch a cold.” He raised one scarred eyebrow at Buffy, smiling as he said the words pretty thing.  
Buffy blushed. She knew she wasn’t ugly; before moving to Sunnydale, she had been all-popular girl. With her tanned skin, big bright green eyes, and small upturned nose, Buffy knew she could be pretty if she tried. She just hadn’t been comfortable trying for a long time. She had dressed up more than usual, but she knew her hair was now probably damp and frizzy in a messy ponytail, so she didn’t exactly feel like she deserved the praise.  
“Thanks,” she said with a tight smile, ignoring the tingles she felt as his fingers brushed against her as he handed her the umbrella.  
“Anytime, sweetheart,” said Spike. “I know you’re afraid... but just call your friend first, can’t leave knowing I left a girl stranded, could I?” He smiled, still that flirtatious half-grin.  
“You don’t have to wait with me.”  
“Don’t worry. Not goin’ to murder you, pet.”  
“Oh, I know that. Or at least I think I know that.” She said, blabbing again. “I mean, you don’t seem like a serial killer. But I guess most serial killers don’t. Ted Bundy was apparently very charming, and how messed up is that? Those girls were probably excited to meet a seemingly cute guy, and then he invites them over to his house and it’s all creepy dungeons and skin suits and death—”  
“Has anyone told you, you really talk a lot?”  
Her cheeks flushed even more. Good lord, this man was a jerk but for some god-forsaken reason she couldn’t seem to stop her body and racing mind from responding to him.  
“I just babble when I'm nervous.”  
“So, I do make you nervous?”  
“Ye- I mean no. It’s okay. You know, stranger-danger. But—”  
“Ted Bundy. Right.” Spike looked like he was holding in a laugh.  
She fidgeted with her hair again, twisting the strands in a nervous gesture.  
“It’s okay if you're afraid. Just call your friend.” His voice was more gentle and less teasing.  
“I’m really not,” Buffy muttered, but quickly dialed Willow’s number and was relieved when she picked up on the second ring. “Hey Will, I’m at the library? Oh, perfect! I’m glad I’m not interrupting anything at least. Mhhm. Thanks Wills, see you in five!” Buffy hoped she didn’t sound too distracted as she talked to her friend, happy she at least wasn’t inconveniencing her. She closed her phone and nodded at Spike to leave, but he stayed put.  
God, why isn’t he going? Something about him made Buffy feel like her skin was humming. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant sensation—but it made her nervous. Maybe he was nervous too; even though she doubted it with his attitude, however the man refused to stay still. He pressed his body up against the wall at first, trying to keep out of the rain, but tapped his foot impatiently. Then he started pacing the steps in front of the library, finally sitting down right in the middle of the downpour.  
Rain drenched his shirt and jeans and Buffy almost felt bad still holding his umbrella, when she was mostly covered by the edge of the roof. He was soaked so it most likely wasn’t going to make a difference—but Buffy couldn’t seem to stop herself from plopping beside him, sitting just close enough that the umbrella could give Spike some coverage from the rain too. She could already feel the water on the steps soaking into her jeans, but the manners her mom had drilled into her made it impossible to just leave him there in the rain after he had handed her his umbrella.  
Spike watched her little show of politeness with keen eyes. “Your boyfriend isn’t going to kill me for hanging around you when he shows up, right?”  
Buffy was confused for a second before she realised, she had called Willow, her very female roommate, by her nickname, Will. Was he fishing to find out if Buffy was single? Or was his flirty cadence just a part of his personality? He knew she was nervous around him, so unless he was a major jerk, he probably wasn’t trying to give Buffy the butterflies which were currently fluttering around in her stomach. Not that he had done much to prove he wasn’t a huge jackass.  
“Nah, just my roommate Willow, she’s driving home getting groceries anyways so she’s just going to pick me up.”  
He nodded, “Good then.”  
Buffy didn’t reply, and Spike didn’t say anything more until she saw the lights of Willow’s car pulling up in front of the building.  
“I’ll see you around, little Bunny. “He parted with a wink. Pulling his leather duster up around his head, he dove into the night and around the corner, presumably to wherever his car was parked.  
Buffy spluttered. “That’s not my name! And hey, you forgot your umbrella!”  
But he didn’t turn, and she was unsure if he heard her or if her voice was drowned out by the hum of rain.  
With a huff she gathered her things. “Good thing I’ll never see him again.” She grumbled.  
***  
“I thought you didn’t have an umbrella? You really should have checked the forecast before you left, silly.” Willow chided, glancing over as Buffy shuffled into the passenger side door, shaking out the droplets of rain so as not to get Willow’s car damp.  
“I don’t, some guy gave it to me.” Buffy shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but her eyes were still searching to see if she could catch another glance of Spike. He had seemed to melt into the night though, and her glances must have caught Willow’s attention, since her roommate's eyes brightened.  
“Ohh, a cute guy?”  
Buffy rolled her eyes. “He was kind of a jerk. But... he was cute, I guess. In a ‘probably listens to loud annoying music and gets into fights’ kind of way. So maybe if you’re into that kind of thing. His hair was practically radioactive.” She wrinkled her nose. “And he told me my name was dumb! And then he called me Bunny, even though he obviously knew my name after insulting it!” She went on, her voice getting more and more irritated.  
Who did he think he was anyway? Buffy had been too distracted by his handsome face and smooth accent when they had been talking, but now she was just bothered. Who flirts with a girl like that when he first meets her? Especially alone in the dark like that when he can tell she’s nervous?  
Was he even flirting? If he was, he would have given me his number or something, right? God, it wasn’t like Buffy knew anything about flirting anyway; she was hopeless.  
Shaking off that hopeless train of thought, she added. “Plus, there’s only one man who holds my heart, remember?”  
“Yeah, but it’s not like Angel and you are dating yet, there’s always room for new boys. Even though I guess he does kinda sound like a butt face…” Willow trailed off.  
“Ugh, he was so smug and confident, he winked at me when he left. Who does that?” Buffy was ranting, she realised, and why was she even talking about this when there was something much more important to discuss? “Whatever. Plus, you weren’t there this morning when Cordy called or I would have told you the good news! Angel’s going to be in Sunnydale this year!  
Willow gave an apprehensive smile. “Is that going to be good for you? I know he’s special, but you can’t wait around for him forever, Buffy.”  
Buffy hoped her face didn’t show how prepared she was to do just that. “It’s Angel, you know? Especially after the disaster that was Parker, I refuse to try to settle again. “Internally, Buffy seethed in shame. Yeah, Parker had been a huge mistake, to the point that his harsh words still echoed in her head.  
“She just was so boring, didn’t want to do anything in bed besides make out for almost a month, and when she finally loosened up a bit… Well, let’s just say she wasn’t a great lay. Never seemed into it, but somehow, she still seemed to wanna get married and have two point five kids and a picket fence. Could almost hear her saying the L-word soon. Not exactly the kind of girl you want to date in college. Clingy, too.”  
Parker hadn’t known she was there, but she had still heard the conversation he’d had about her to his friends. God, he was a jerk. But Buffy could not help but think maybe he was right- she really didn’t have much experience. Maybe she just wasn’t good?  
Willow gave her a small smile. “He would be so lucky to have you, Buffy! You are amazing, I’m sure he will see it soon.”  
As hard as talking about Angel and thinking about Parker’s words was, Buffy was glad the conversation had at least moved away from the curiously infuriating stranger. “We haven’t been able to spend much time together for the past few years. I only see him at Thanksgiving and the holidays… but now he’s here.” Buffy forced a smile. “I’m sure everything is going to work itself out.”  
She said it a lot more confidently than she felt.


End file.
